Lian's Last Sight
by wolfstyle2074
Summary: Lian Nguyen Harper recounts the day she has last seen her mother. While Jade made a fatal decision that would change her daughter's life forever.


Author's note: "Okay, I know it all sounds too quick, but I wanted to make a prequel short of Young Justice Season 5, since season 4 is coming up. This short is about Lian Harper seeing her mother for the last time at 3 years old. Before the events of Season 3; "Outsiders." #Enjoy!"

Lian's Last Sight

Inside the House of the Harpers, Lian sleeps peacefully like there wasn't a care in the world to worry about. She has good times with her parents. The daughter of the heroic archer and an assassin had no idea of her parents' history, since she is too young to know it. But that's what her mother, Jade Nguyen, did not want her to know about her family history. Looking back of how she was raised. It was 12AM in the morning where she heard her parents arguing for what she does not understand. So she secretly jumped off her bed and hid near the stairwell to see what's happening. "I am telling you Will! This isn't going to work!" Jade yelled.

"It's a possibility that the plan will work!"

"Don't you see, everywhere we go. No matter how much we tried to avoid them, they'll always have eyes on me. Think of what they'll to do Lian."

"No one is going to come after us if we try first."

"No, but they might eventually will. Think of what will happened if they have my medical records, they'll find my DNA, not only will they track me down, but they'll also find Lian. Changing our identities cannot succeed any longer."

"Jade, you don't have to do this. We have Roy and Jim to help us if things go wrong." Jade puts her hand over her eyes in exhaustion. And took a deep breath for the final time before she puts up with it. "You don't understand, Will, they already have my family's records, but not Lian's. So it's safer for you and her that I'm not here at all. This way, you two don't have to run from our enemies." Holding back tears. "The League of Shadows, even my own father, not only made me the way I am, but it also torn me and my family apart. I'm sorry Will, but I have to go."

"I'm not going to stop you. But Lian still needs you, you're her mother." Will reminded her. Jade loves her daughter more than anything in the world. But as the former assassin, she thought to herself that she cannot endangered Lian when it comes to being kept out of sight. "I know, but for her sake, I have to do what I need to do. At least, it's the only way to keep her safe. Goodbye, Will." But before she steps out of the door, Lian came down and asked, "Mommy? Where are you going? Are you and Daddy okay?" Jade didn't want to tell her what was going to happen, so she did what any mother would do to comfort their child. "Lian, your father and I are just tired. Let's get you to bed." Jade picked her up as Will watches from below. She tucked Lian to bed and kissed her on the forehead goodnight after singing her a lullaby. When she's finished, Jade went downstairs with her suitcase and saw Will nearby. Holding his cellphone up to his ear. "I called Roy, he'll take you to 90th Rd Airlines. Just be careful." They made a kiss goodbye before she leaves. "Take care of Lian for me." Just as she exits the house, her younger sister Artemis is standing behind the fence. "You're leaving already? What were you thinking Jade? Leaving your kid behind? Just like how you left me."

"Come on Sis. You're still mad about it?" Jade defended.

"Yes, and no." She replied.

"You wanna know why I left you in the apartment that day? After Mom went to prison, I knew from the very beginning that so-called "dear old dad" of ours will make a soldier out of both of us. Then I thought if I could go with him alone, at least he'll leave you alone. I didn't want to leave you there, but I can't put you at risk. But seeing you a lot stronger today, I couldn't help but feeling happy that you made your own choice. That is something I wasn't given. I felt like a danger to Lian, now "they" are going after me."

"Who's "they", Jade?"

"They League of Shadows, who else?" Jade embraced her sister one last time. "I didn't want this for you and Lian, but this is all that I can do. Do me a favor, don't let the shadows, Dad, nor The Light near Lian and Will. And tell Mom that I'm sorry." Jade spread herself from her and takes off in the SUV, which Roy is driving. Lian is watching from the window, confused.

12 years later, Lian, now 15 years old is aboard on the cruise ship leaning against the walls outside. Holding up her phone with a photo of her and her parents. She is now the new Red Arrow. Part of the new generations to The Team. Accompanied by her aunt, Artemis, who also goes by the mantle, Tigress. Heading to the Hall of Justice, where a zeta-tube leads to the Watchtower. "You're going to like being part of the Team, Red Arrow. You'll make a lot of friends, go on missions, maybe goof off like how I did with my friends since the old days."

"Yeah, sounds cool." Tigress noticed Lian looked down.

"Are you okay? If you want, we can come another time."

"No, it's fine. I'm just anxious on the first day." Lian replied. "Sorry, I just can't help but thinking Dad is hiding something from me. He looked so depressed when I came back from school. Tigress, did you know something, about my mom?"

"Let's not think about it right now. Maybe when you're ready, we'll tell you. Let's enjoy this little get together with the other recruits."

"Okay." Red Arrow turned back to the photo, questioning the whereabouts about her mother. 'Mom, where are you? What are you hiding from me?' She thought. 'Today's the day. And someday, I will find you. When I do, you're gonna have to tell me why.' She thought.

Author's note: Didn't mean to make it sad. But I was wondering what Lian would be like in her teen years through the series rather than in the comics (Cause you know, her untimely death, which is what I'm upset about doing research). Let this be a reminder that I do not own Young Justice, the series belongs to DC comics.


End file.
